


不语（下）

by yinyuanwuweibing



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyuanwuweibing/pseuds/yinyuanwuweibing
Summary: 818那个不务正业的带躺明教。





	不语（下）

也不知道明教去哪儿寻了这么多的鬼黄藤，这黄龙居然驮着二人穿过了整个孔雀海，一路来到玉门关外。  
大约是阿毛过于安静，一直没有回头的明教似乎意识到什么，他拉了拉缰绳，黄龙听话地抖了抖马尾，停在了玉门关的破旧小屋外。

阿毛跟着下了马，正打算看看四周还有没有可以捡漏的装备，忽然被拉进一个温暖的怀抱中，他惊得头皮发麻，直接摸上自己的傲霜刀，一个刀墙隔开了二人的距离，待回过神来去看是哪个歹人的时候，只见明教站在还未完全消散的刀墙外，缓缓摘下自己的兜帽，露出熟悉的眉眼。

“……晏殊？”

一时间千百种情绪在阿毛的脑子里反复搅弄，那空落落的心竟然被欣喜与恼怒填补得满满的，他本应该冲上去大声质问对方为什么欺骗自己，最后话语卡在喉间，只低低喊了一声对方的名字便再无下文。  
这副样子与晏殊设想的不大一样，他把原本想好的调笑话语抛之脑后，伸手揉了揉小霸刀的头，说了今夜的第一句话。

“怎么了？别是饿傻了吧……”

这句话仿佛开关一般，方才还面无表情的小霸刀将手中的傲霜刀狠狠往地上一插，冲过去将人扑倒在地。扬起的尘土险些糊了二人的眼，晏殊一手揽着阿毛的腰一手护着他的头，自己倒成了一个肉垫，哪怕他做了十足的准备，依旧感觉五脏六腑被摔了个错位，晏殊忍不住倒抽一口气。  
阿毛有些慌了，挣扎着要爬起来查看晏殊摔伤了没，结果却被晏殊死死锁在怀中。

“别闹，让我看看你的伤势！”

“有什么好看的，无能之人才会受伤。”许是今夜二人虽一直在一起，却因为自己单方面隐瞒身份，错过了许多肌肤之亲的机会，晏殊竟有些舍不得放手，他凑上去含住阿毛的耳垂，用含糊不清的声音问道，“如此投怀送抱，是想我了吗？”

说不想自然是骗人的。  
但阿毛一时情难自控把人扑倒主要还是气的，气对方，也气自己。他早该发现，哪怕对方的身型被宽厚的袍子遮掩，脸也被兜帽盖住大半，还装成一个哑巴……但这都不能成为他为自己开脱的理由。  
阿毛从晏殊怀中挣脱开来，一双手不轻不重地捏住晏殊的脸颊，嘴里念叨着不应该啊到底为什么我没有认出你啊。这动作到了晏殊的眼里就变了味，自家霸刀面皮子薄的很，仅仅一个亲吻就能红透整张脸，怎会有如此主动的时候。

“先松手吧，压着我有些疼。”  
“你刚才说无能之人才会受伤，我以为你没事所以才……”  
哪怕自己占理，阿毛总归还是心虚的，又听见晏殊真的被自己那一扑弄伤了，一时间不知如何是好，他急忙从晏殊身上离开，将人扶起来细细查看伤势，却被晏殊抓住手腕狠狠向前一拽，阿毛对晏殊从来都是不设防的，这下便直接失去重心摔倒在晏殊怀里。  
心思活络的苍云一把抱起被迫“投怀送抱”霸刀，朝玉门关内的某处小破屋子里走去。

“你干嘛啊，不是受伤了吗！”  
“是啊，所以你不要乱动，别让我伤势加重。”

 

这屋子并非拿来住人的，里头除了几张有些破败的桌椅竟没有其他摆设。晏殊也管不了许多，他将人抱坐在其中一张桌子上，俯身衔住了小霸刀的唇，开始毫无章法地啃咬起来。很快阿毛的气息便被晏殊搅乱了，他眼底泛着不争气的红，整个人被晏殊虚虚揽着，身子骨都软了下来。  
在二人呼吸愈发粗重之时，晏殊松开了阿毛，将自己的袍子脱下，垫在了桌子上。阿毛看这幅架势就知道晏殊把他拐到这种人迹罕至的地方肯定不是为了一个久违的亲吻，他瑟缩了一下，开始后悔方才把傲霜刀给丢在了外头的黄沙里。

“非要在这儿么，万一来人了怎么办？”  
“你不愿？那为何刚才在马上如此低落，难道不是想我想的？”

自己难得的伤春悲秋就这样被本人拆穿，阿毛又羞又恨，竟忍不住一口咬在了晏殊裸露的肩上，随后他听见一声轻笑，自己身上的腰带就这么被对方轻而易举地解下，那墨色的长衣没了束缚，松松垮垮地搭在肩上，露出了习武之人紧实的胸膛。  
“那就当你想的不是晏殊，”见阿毛羞于承认，晏殊将那腰带覆在他的眼上，不给对方反抗的机会，快速的在他脑后打了个死结，“现在我是明教绯影，来找老板你讨回一些带躺的利息。”

入夜的大漠染了几分凉意，但此刻腻歪在一块的二人都能感知到对方身上的滚烫。在阿毛的默许之下，晏殊几乎除了他身上所有的衣物，手指自他光滑的腿间穿过，来到那略显生涩的私处。  
那指尖分明沾了些什么东西，微凉的液体顺着手指的揉捏搅弄，打湿了那方才还拒人千里之外的穴口，周围紧致的软肉也变得乖顺起来，让晏殊的手指顺利的进入那密道之中。

“你用了什么东西？”  
大漠之中不可能会有这种用于情事之物，总不会是晏殊自己带过来的脂膏，阿毛想伸手摘下蒙在眼上的腰带，却被晏殊另一只空出的手制住。  
“是定安散，我捡了许多带在身上，想不到还挺好用的。”  
“……”

或许因为失了视觉，手指在后庭搅弄带出来的声响被无限放大，这声音令阿毛无比羞耻，他不敢逆了晏殊的意思，所以也不会主动将那腰带摘下，只能死死咬着自己的唇，把呻吟生生逼了回去。很快，阿毛感受到一个柔软的物什轻轻舔舐着他的唇畔，讨好般地撬开他死锁的牙关，这份缱绻抹去了他心底的不安，他微微仰起头，主动迎合起这个亲吻。  
定安散原是给侠士们补充内力之用，用的都是极好的药材，晏殊感受到自己的手指很快被那小穴所接纳，又多放入几指，这一次他搅弄的速度变得快了许多。在这作弄之下，阿毛惊呼一声，忍不住低低喘息起来。

这一喘，晏殊几乎就失了耐心，他草草进出几下后，掏出自己那物，抵在了已经变得湿滑黏腻的穴口。阿毛自然也感受到了，他喊着晏殊的名字，一双手在空中慌乱的抓了几下，被晏殊一把握住。  
“别怕。”  
晏殊的进入的动作几乎是和他话音同步的，那空虚的蜜肉不过被冷落了一瞬，竟不顾主人的意愿，主动攀附上那巨物，仿佛不愿它离开一般紧紧吸住，这番舒爽让晏殊忍不住发出一声喟叹。于是他不管不顾的在那温热的密道内驰骋起来，腰胯拍打在臀肉上的声响格外清晰，阿毛只觉着那后庭酥酥麻麻，里头的东西又不断刺激着他，晏殊的每一下都顶得极深，阿毛在他的粗暴攻势下逃无可逃，几乎蜷成一团，嘴里喊着晏殊的名字，却只能等到更深更重的鞭笞。

“不要，不要了……呜……”  
阿毛很快败下阵来，泪水止不住地落下，泅湿了那遮眼的腰带。晏殊瞧见了，便替他取下了那腰带，那双眼被泪水染得湿漉漉的，看起来十分可怜。好不容易能视物了，阿毛却觉得更加委屈，他分明才是被骗的那个人，凭什么要被晏殊摁在这硬邦邦的桌子上狠狠欺负，他开始推拒反抗，方才的乖顺消失无踪，晏殊也不清楚为什么身下的人突然反应如此之大，只好拿过那腰带在他腕子上缠死，以这番相连的姿势把人捞到怀里，然后反身坐在了桌上。

“听话，别乱动。”  
这个姿势让阿毛吓得不轻，他搂着晏殊，整个身子都在发抖。这时晏殊又重新有了动作，不似之前那样粗暴的顶弄，而是九浅一深的玩法，仿佛在惩罚这个不听话的小霸刀一般，阿毛早就被他折腾的呜咽连连，这下连话都说不利索，求饶的话语带着哭腔，听得晏殊的心都化了，但他却只想听得更多，于是伸手将阿毛那可怜的小东西的发泄口堵住。

“松手……你别……嗯……！”  
阿毛果然如他所愿软软地呻吟着，后穴早也被他肏干的淫水汩汩，此时本应该放过小霸刀，二人一同在那快感的顶端释放。但不知为何此时阿毛在他怀中瑟瑟发抖，嘴里还磕磕绊绊说着许多求饶话语的模样，让晏殊起了更多坏心思，他刚松开制住阿毛出精的手，那白浊就溅在他的掌心和手腕，于是他抹了那精液，涂在了小霸刀因为快感而挺立的乳尖上。

“你看，这像不像……”  
他刻意没把话说完，就是引着阿毛去想接下来的话。阿毛羞愤不已，却没了骂人的力气，只能把脸埋在晏殊的颈窝，不去理会晏殊说的浑话。  
这龙门绝境终究不是做这档子事儿的好地方，晏殊得猛抽插了十来回，听得怀中人的哭喊变成了啜泣，也知道对方体力到了极限不好再继续折腾了，于是恋恋不舍的拔出自己那物，拉着阿毛被缚的双手帮自己还未发泄的物什套弄几番，最终舒爽地泄了身，这场荒唐情事便算完了。

好在这一路上拾掇了不少装备，晏殊将二人收拾干净后，取了一套干净衣物给阿毛换上，将人抱到黄龙上，策马离开了这片大漠。

 

二人回到广都镇，阿毛仍是一副不太想和晏殊说话的模样。晏殊把自己的钱袋塞到阿毛手中，轻轻拍了拍阿毛的头。  
“下次轮到你带带我苍云，好吗？”  
阿毛握着钱袋，上头还沾了点晏殊的体温，不知怎的今夜的烦闷忽然就消散无踪。眼前的苍云神情温柔无比，于是他又变回了那个神气的小霸刀。  
“行，我就免为其难带带你这个弟弟吧。”

 

END


End file.
